


Aliens of the Morningstar

by Ayrin_Krebs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit language and mentions of drugs but no sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrin_Krebs/pseuds/Ayrin_Krebs
Summary: A short story about four monsters forming a band [update 2021; probably not gonna add to this since the moment has passed and im working on other things now but *maybe* one day ill add to it... who knows]
Kudos: 2





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something legible. Sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar errors...

This story begins with Farren, but take note that he's not the only character that matters. Farren is merely the catalyst of something bigger than he or anyone could dream. In a world filled to the brim with magic and chaos, the characters you will meet are the beacon of change on the near horizon. But for the moment however, we can talk all about Farren.  
Farren is a young dark elf, only in his early 20s. Hes a lengthy man, with lean but clear muscles. He has thick white hair that flops to his right side and ends at his chin and is shaved on the left side. His skin, a deep purple almost indiscernible from black, feels like velvet and appears to shimmer ever so slightly in the right light. His long ears are covered in piercings, and after a year of deliberation, he now has the stretching gauges in his already large earlobes. He also has two piercings on his left eyebrow, and he always has his nails painted some obnoxiously bright color. Farren is the poster child of mainstream teenage rebellion and although its a common style, every step he chose of his own volition. He's never done things simply because it's what he should do or what will make him more palatable to others. Which brings us to his critical fault, Farren has a tendency to start new projects without ever finishing them. Generally speaking, dark elves are known to be highly intelligent and competent spellweavers. But Farren, having tried every school of magic at his disposal, cant find the passion to continue study in any of them. He has yet to find any art form that actually works for him, having tried physical art and magic. And his current attempt at fulfillment has lead him to music, specifically singing, with his minotaur roommate Chaska.  
Chaska stood much taller than her friend and appeared to be pure muscle, an average build by minotaur standards but intimidating none the less. She's Farren's voice of reason and best friend. Roughly the same age as Farren, she's known him for many years now. She has a long bleached mohawk with purple dyed tips and thick cinnamon fur that covers her body. Her horns extend straight upwards, and her ears are as long as these horns when stood fully up, but for the most part the ears rest gently off her head. Her only piercing is a tag on her left ear that she changes periodically. Usually a hand painted band logo, but every now and then a simple "69" can be seen if shes feeling the need to advertise her humorous side.   
Chaska, as opposed to her roommate, has always seemed to know what shes ment for. Although she was outcast by her family for a list of reasons, shes found her talents to be well loved in the big city. The minotaur are known for their brute strength and stamina, and most of them work in construction or in factories. But for as long as she could remember, Chaska has always had a rythm in her soul she needed to release. As far as she knows shes been the only musician in her family line, and one of the most talented drummers the city has seen in some time. Unfortunately no one is willing to attempt to break the ice with her and ask for her talents in their own band. The only one that has seemed to connect with her has been Farren.  
The two have been friends for as long as they could remember, and have always had each others backs, even when their paths diverged for a time. But they've both come to an impasse in their respective dreams, neither can find their place in the city.   
Farren sat on the couch writing in a notebook as Chaska sat on the other cushion. She was reading something about recent news in the city.  
"I've been thinking..." Farren said quietly as he wrapped himself in a blanket "I know music is just a hobby for us but. Should we try to start a band? Nothing serious of course... just for fun?" He looked up at Chaska, a twinkle in his eyes.  
There was a pause before she spoke. "I think we should try to find friends in the field first. Before we make an attempt at a whole band. I'd hate for us to find a good player but they turn out to be a total fuckwad..."  
They both chuckle to themselves "Thats fair. I heard the theme club downtown is a good place to meet other artists. You wanna try that this weekend? We might actually like the theme this month."  
Another pause "Only if we both agree to not drink. I wont repeat the fiasco of the last club and that dick bag Dylan"  
"I highly doubt people like Dylan will be there... But alright! We need at least a bassist and a guitarist, possibly a writer if I end up not doing that well enough. Shouldnt be too hard to find in a city full of artists right?"


	2. Cloud Contingency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing dialogue this time. I do mention drugs and alcohol in this one so fair warning...

The theme club in question is called "Cloud Contingency" and for those who dont know its name its simply "The Theme Club". It changes theme every month or two depending on the reception of said theme, and has live music every weekend and recruites various DJs during week nights. Although no one is entirely sure who runs the club, its rumored to be the city's safest brewer of LSD and their respective company. Cloud Contingency's customers are always at least half artist and half wannabes looking to be a part of the group. Unfortunately Farren and Chaska had never been to the theme club before, a variety of complications has caused them to put it on low priority.   
When the weekend arrived however their schedules finally allowed for an attempt. They dressed their Friday casual, hopeing to not attract too much attention before scouting the crowd first. The theme club's exterior was covered is posters and calling cards, all overlapping each other due to being the "free advertising" section of the wall. But the weekend was just beginning, and so was the weekends designated band. 

At first glance there didn't appear to be a theme for the month. But when the band started playing it became very obvious, the classic 80s alternative influence was covering every inch of the club. The band on the stage was playing covers of 80s songs and to everyone's surprise, they were actually good at it.   
Farren and Chaska's thrall of the scene was broken when one of the waitresses greeted them, she was a sleek forest cat woman in a suit and had a pink bow keeping her tightly curled hair from spilling into her face. 

"Welcome to Cloud Contingency!" She beamed "I'm so glad you two could make it by. I've seen you around town and was so hoping you'd find your way here. If you need anything just call for Winola," she pointed to herself, "Give me one moment and I can find you an open seat!" She winked as she walked off.

"How long do you think she's waited for us to stop by?" Farren mumbled.  
Chaska was blushing and appeard to not notice his question, "Do you think she's single? Or polyam maybe..."

"I dont know but I think we picked the perfect weekend to try this place. They've got 80s and it looks like the ratio of actual artists to hipsters is in our favor" he gently guilded Chaska over to the booth Winola was waving at them from. "Although the amount of people here is a little daunting... I'm glad we're starting on a Friday rather than tomorrow where we might not even be able to get in again!"

Winola smiles at them "I can put you on a reservation list if you'd like. But for now let's start you off with something to drink, yeah?"

"No drinks thank you... we agreed to not drink tonight" Farren said nervously, hoping she wouldnt judge him for comming to a bar and not drinking.

"Completely understandable. I'll try to remember not to ask you your alcoholic orders, do you want something else then?"

Chaska broke from her daze for a moment "I'll take a Sproot with no ice please" she glances to Farren who is now in his own little world as he surveys the room "and he'll take a water for now, thank you"  
Winola smiles and walks off, all the way back to the bar she's smiling and greeting guests.

"What so you think Fare? This the place you envisioned we'd meet some fellow punks?"

"If we do they might be right up our alley. 80s punk fans are pretty reliable in the non asshole department" he sighs and rests his head in his hands "I think we should act unassuming for a bit and wait until some groups cycle through before we go out and try talking, yeah?"

Chaska was dazed yet again when Winola came back with their order. She sighed as their waitress walked off again "Do you think I might have a chance with her or should i put my lovesick heart on the back burner?"

Over the next few hours the already good cover band got even better, and by midnight the club was packed with a diverse swathe of people. Some faces have been around for a few hours, and the two realized that if they wanted the attention of those faces, they would have to brave the crowd and hope for the best. However as they were planning a strategy they were cut short by the sound of broken glass.

"Fuck! Ah shit I'm sorry I didn't see you... lemme pick that up for you" a frantic but gravelly voice said. It came from a tall figure crouched by Winola.

"Its ok love, we have plenty of glass to replace it with. Oh please be careful not to cut yourself..." she said as she gave the remaining drinks to the booth next to her. "It was only a few sodas, no big deal!"

The figure stood up and held out the glass in their hands "Its really ok it was my fault it broke, I dont mind cleaning up my messes" he sets the glass on Winola's tray "Who's drinks were those I'll gladly pay for them!" 

Winola takes a quick glance at Farren and Chaska, they give a equally quick nod. She turns back to the figure "The corner booth then, I'll go toss this glass and get their refills"

Chaska scoffs to herself "And I thought you were awkward, Fare... they look like they just accidentally killed someone"

The figure waves as they approach the booth "Sorry about that, Floyd makes me loopy. I also may have accidentally took one too many of the good stuff. I'll gladly pay for your drinks if that ok?" The figure appeared to be a tall revenant with long flowing hair, dressed in borderline lingerie had it not been for the mesh skirt they wore. Their clothes showed off their half decayed body, while also conforming to the remaining curves. 

Farren looked them over for a moment, a bit shocked by the confidence of the person in front of him "Well... Since you offered so nicely I cant say no" He smiled "Care to sit with us?"

The revenant smiled an unnaturally wide toothy grin "Thanks man! I'm Asterin by the way, it's nice to see another gnc guy around here, I love your gauges..." He whipped his hair back dramatically, apparently hes never heard of hair ties.

"Oh thank you so much. I'm Farren! A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Chaska, Farren's best friend" She bristled a bit when Asterin sat down. She's never been a fan of the undead in the city, they put off a vibe that does mix well with her's.

Farren didnt seem to mind the new booth companion. And proceded to do the basic small talk with him for a short time. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh it's kinda embarrassing... I do it to pay the bills but I'm not very happy there" he paused for a moment, collecting his emotions "I work in a boring accounting office..."

"Oh jesus... I can only imagine how grueling that is"

"I have to wear a dumb unflattering suit and type on an only clanky computer. Even worse is that I'm the only undead in the building, the rest are fast types like bunnies and shit. So I'm the ass of all their jokes. It really feels like hell some days if I'm being honest"

"Well then what do you do for fun? And hobbies or dreams that dont involve being a corporate slave?"

Asterin laughed loudly "I really like playing the bass actually. I think it's a really sexy instrument. I love the way the chords flow through me... I mean that literally and figuratively of course"

Farren gave Chaska a quick glance, pure joy in his eyes "Is that right? Do you write any music or just free style it?"

"Oh I'm no 'musician'. I think I might have been back in the day? But now I can only read music, I have no talent for writing believe me I've tried but when I play something I think is new I cant seem to get it on paper" he sighs and goes quiet for a moment.

"Just because you cant write it down doesnt make you less an artist" Chaska said, finally warming up to this new person "you can still be a musician if you dont write, since you admit you can create new music right? Just cant get it set in stone? You're a musician dude..."

His eyes lit up and he smiled the big grin again "You know you're the first person to tell me that... I havent met anyone that has been so nice about my passion. Thanks..."

"I didnt want to mention it right away but I really like you Asterin. Chaska and I are thinking of starting a band and if you want to come by our place and plat for a bit we'd love to have you, right?" Farren said and glanced at Chaska, she nods quietly "Now it's no guarantee we actually make a full band but the offer still stands"

Asterin blushes a bit, seemingly at a loss for words. He silently goes for his phone "Can I get your number and maybe call you later about it?"

Farren and Chaska both pull out theirs for him to plug in his "Abso-fuckin-lutely dude!" Farren says with a big laugh.

Winola makes her way over with her empty tray "Making fast friends I see! Are you three enjoying your time here?"

"Fuck yeah!" They all say in perfect unison, followed by almost drunken laughter.


End file.
